The Knightly Life of Lady Kel
by Local Tree Sprite
Summary: Beginning right after Lady Knight, this continues Kel's story. Lots of fun and a bit of fluff. KelDom of course! Seventh chapter now up. Please R&R.
1. Steadfast

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! For those of you who liked it, I'm sorry I changed this chapter. But, it has been really bugging me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Characters and other elements are compliments of Tamora Pierce.

Keladry of Mindelan watched the sun travel across the sky from her perch on the Steadfast walls. It was late afternoon and she had already given her reports to Wyldon. Steadfast was not bad, but Kel missed New Hope, even though she had only been gone a few days. It was funny how attached she had grown to the camp and its people. As a page, she had never imagined that things would turn out this way.   
  
Kel was so lost in her thoughts; she did not realize that someone was approaching. It was not until that person put their hand on her shoulder that she snapped out of her reverie. She grabbed the hand and twisted so she could see who it was.  
  
"Oh, Dom, it's just you," she exclaimed.  
  
"Don't look too happy to see me. Ouch!" The lanky, black-haired sergeant cradled the hand she had grabbed. Domitan of Masbolle was a sergeant in the Third Company of the King's Own. She had traveled with him for four years, when she served as Sir Raoul's squire.   
  
"Sorry. You scared me."  
  
"I, scare the Protector of the Small? Unthinkable!"  
  
Kel sighed, "For the millionth time, please stop calling me that."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
Kel laughed and shook her head him. She had hidden her crush on him since her years as a squire. He flipped a strand of black hair out of his eyes.  
  
"You sound like our dear meat head."  
  
"Oh, gods forgive me! Hey Kel, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Sleeping."  
  
"Before that?"  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"My Lord is having a get together in the mess. Something to do with his wedding. He's meeting with someone or other now, so he sent me to ask you and meat head. Neal and Yuki already said yes."  
  
"Why not? Thanks for giving me the details." Kel stressed the word 'details' and glared at him.  
  
Dom just smiled mockingly. "Glad to be your humble messenger. See you later."  
  
"Wait, Dom. When exactly is this?"  
  
"Ummm, seventh hour. I think. Bye!" He ran off.The mess was spilling over with men from the Third Company. Someone had coerced the chef into providing food and a few bottles of mead were being enthusiastically passed around. Kel was distracted by many hellos and congratulations as she tried to make her way to Raoul and Buri. She finally reached the table where they were sitting, Raoul with his arm thrown around his fiancée. Kel gave them both big hugs.  
  
"By the way," she asked, "Why are we here?"  
  
"It's a surprise," Buri replied mysteriously.  
  
Kel grabbed a glass of mulled cider and went to mingle with Dom, Neal and Yuki. Neal and Yuki wandered off, leaving only Kel and Dom. They talked about all sorts of trivial things, mostly the Own.  
  
"How long are you guys staying at Steadfast?" Kel asked.  
  
"Truthfully, I do not know. Hopefully we'll move out soon. It's getting a bit boring; I miss the action."  
  
"Careful; you may just get what you wish for."  
  
Just then, Raoul grabbed a glass and tapped it. Only those closest to him paid attention, so he just shouted at everyone to be quiet.  
  
"Alright, nobody knows why they are here, except Buri and me and…"  
  
"Just get on with it," someone shouted. Raoul glared.  
  
"As I was saying, I have a surprise. Many of you know that Buri and I are to be married some time around Midwinter in Corus. The king has granted permission for Third Company to come with us when we go. We leave in a month." A chorus of cheers followed this announcement. Another few bottles of mead were revealed. Raoul looked around and shouted for Kel.  
  
"You, Neal, and all your other little friends who helped you kill Blayce have been granted leave. We couldn't have you miss this one."  
  
"Hey Neal," she shouted, "Guess we have to go back to Haven tomorrow."  
  
"That's okay," he said, glancing at Yuki, "I'll have all winter with you." Obviously, that comment was not directed at Kel.  
  
Feeling the need for fresh air, Kel slipped out of the mess and went out to a nearby balcony. Dom followed.  
  
"Ahh, fresh air," he said as he reached her.  
  
"Yeah. What do you think of our little vacation coming up?"  
  
Dom's blue eyes twinkled. "I can't wait to be out of this rock heap. We deserve it, especially you Lady Knight."  
  
She punched him lightly on the arm. "Stop calling me that. What is it, do you forget my name?"  
  
"Of course not. I just like to annoy you."  
  
"I'm going to bed. 'Night." Kel turned around and headed back to her rooms.  
  
Wolset, one of the corporals in Don's squad, walked out. He slapped Don on the back. "Courting the Lady Knight, now, are we sergeant?"  
  
"Shut it, Wolset. She's just a friend and you know it."  
  
"I know what I see and hear, and I say you like her."  
  
"Then you had too much to drink."  
  
"No, I'm as sober as ever, sergeant."  
  
Dom just scowled. "Is this how you treat your superiors?"  
  
"No," Wolset replied, "Unless I know I'm right. Enjoy your evening." He winked and walked back toward the mess.  
  
'Do I like her?' Dom thought. 'No; I can't. She's the best friend of my cousin and a fellow soldier. I just like her as a friend. Just because I missed her and couldn't wait to see her again and make her smile… Mithros! I do like her as more than a friend. What am I going to do? How could this happen? I have no chance; I'll just give it up now.' Unfortunately, his mind and heart remained unconnected in this pursuit so he simply cradled his head in his hands and went to bed.   
  
A/N: Please keep reviewing. Updates coming soon, so stay tuned. 


	2. On the Road Again

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. Hope you like it! And please, keep reviewing. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Characters and other elements are compliments of Tamora Pierce.

Kel was only able to stay in New Hope for a short time before journeying back to Steadfast. She had checked the food, clothing, and weapon stores a hundred times before she was satisfied that they had what they needed to make it through winter. Tobe decided to stay in New Hope. Kel had a feeling that he did not want to leave the people to fend for themselves, even though it was unlikely that the Scanrans would attack in winter.  
  
Merric of Hollyrose, Neal, and Kel made good time when traveling to Steadfast. The weather was abnormally cold for mid-October and their canteens froze everyday. There was no snow yet, though, so the conditions did little to affect their speed. They just bundled themselves up in layers and blanketed their horses. Peachblossom, Kel's war horse, was in a foul mood and Neal learned to stay at least ten feet away at all time, due to Peachblossom's fondness of biting him.  
  
They arrived at the fort to find that Alanna, known as the Lioness, the king's champion, would be joining their party. She, too, had been granted leave to attend the wedding. The Lioness was Neal's old knight mistress and infamous for her temper across the known lands. She was the only other Lady Knight in Tortall.   
  
The young knights had one blissful night in Steadfast before they set out again, but this time with all of Third Company and several others. Despite the weather, most were in high spirits, even going so far as to attempt to entertain Raoul by singing bawdy love songs in honor of his wedding. They only stopped when Alanna threatened to behead them with a dull sword.  
  
Kel found herself riding by Dom more and more often. They talked about everything, from the Yamani islands to battle tactics. Both respected one another as commanders and they found common ground in that.   
  
The nights were growing steadily colder and often they found no inn or rest stop to accommodate them, forcing them to sleep in tents outside. Finally, Alanna approached Kel and said, "Listen. I can't stand the cold and I freeze in that piece of fabric they call a tent. I know you have that scruffy little dog, but another body won't hurt. Unless you have a lover lying about hear somewhere, would you mind if we shared a tent?"   
  
Kel blushed deeply, but was grateful for the offer. "Of course, Lioness. I wish you had told me sooner."  
  
Alanna sighed. "It's nights like these when I miss my husband most."  
  
"It must be hard, leaving him and your children for so long."  
  
"Yes, yes, it is. Speaking of husbands, I've noticed you have been spending a lot of time with a certain sergeant." Alanna looked very smug about her observation.  
  
"Who? Dom? We're just friends." Kel tried to look as convincing as she possibly could.  
  
"Whatever you say," replied Alanna smiling brightly. "Let's give our horses a little exercise and catch up to Raoul. He may be too content to sit there gazing at Buri." Alanna had watched Kel for a long time; though she was forbidden to help her throughout her page and squire years. Instead, she sent her mysterious gifts that baffled the poor girl. Still, she had not spent enough time with her quiet counterpart to be able to read her all the time. Alanna did, however, remember herself when she was in love. She could see how Kel and Domitan of Masbolle looked at each other. Her keen eyes were often unobtrusively observing the two as they rode together or talked at dinner. They could have convinced almost anyone else that they were just friends, but Alanna knew there was something else there. Under Kel's Yamani mask she had hidden something more than friendship. And, the way Dom looked at Kel when her back was turned confirmed that the feeling was mutual. 'They probably don't know it,' Alanna thought, 'but it's true. They will find out soon enough.' She smiled very slightly from her place behind them. 'I'll bide my time, but not for long.' Later that night, Kel sat around a fire with Dom, Neal, Yuki, and Merric. All of them were bundled in blankets and huddled close because of the cold. People all over the campsite were doing the same thing around various other fires. Neal, Dom, and Merric were arguing about the benefits of mages and Kel and Yuki were talking about Mid-Winter balls. Eventually, Neal and Yuki rose to go to bed. Yuki not-so-subtly kicked Merric on her way out, who decided that he too was tired. Dom and Kel were left alone with jump, the old terrier who was Kel's companion.  
  
"We're getting close now," Kel said. "A couple more days at most."  
  
"Excited to dance with all the boys at the fancy balls?" Dom teased. He smiled as his blue eyes locked on her hazel one.   
  
'I could lose myself in those eyes,' Kel decided as she hastily looked down. 'I can't afford to do that.'  
  
"A little." Kel smiled. "Though I doubt there will be much dancing with boys. At least my lord has Buri this year to occupy his time," she said, tactfully changing the subject.  
  
Dom shuddered and glanced at Raoul's tent. Raoul was known for hating social functions.  
  
"You just like the balls because you get to dance with all the pretty noble girls," Kel said jokingly.   
  
Dom locked eyes with her again. This time, Kel could not look away. "What about you lady knight?" he said quietly and seriously. Kel had not realized how close they were sitting. She could not take her eyes off of his, sinking deeper and deeper into his gaze. Dom began to lean forward slightly. "I've never danced with you before." Kel leaned forward to him. Just as their lips were about to meet, a dog barked sharply nearby. Kel jumped back in alarm.   
  
'Just take deep breaths,' she told herself, 'and don't look at him. What just happened?'  
  
Quietly, she said, "It's late. I have to go to bed."  
  
Dom was still attempting to make eye contact, but failing. "Yes, so do I. Goodnight." Kel got up quickly and called to Jump, who followed her to the tent. "Sweet dreams my darling," he whispered after she had walked away. 

'Did she want to kiss me?' he asked himself as he stumbled toward his own cold tent. 'Was it my imagination, or did we almost kiss?' He fell onto his sleeping roll but had a hard time falling asleep as thoughts of Kel swirled through his head.  
  
They arrived in Corus three days later. Kel had completely avoided Dom during that time. Both were confused about what happened, or was going to happed, but did not want to confront each other. Their friends noticed, but to everyone else, things appeared completely normal.  
  
It had begun to snow and a soft layer of white covered everything. Their party was admitted through the massive gate. The city was more beautiful in the winter than Kel remembered. She had been away for a long time. Bright ribbons hung from the doors in honor of Midwinter and the tantalizing smells of roasted nuts drifted across the streets from the carts of vendors.   
  
'It's good to be back,' Kel thought contentedly as she dismounted at the palace stables, 'To be home.'

A/N: This adds a little more depth. Sorry about the lack of action, but I'll get there. Again, thank you soooo much to all who reviewed. Keep it up! I just love Kel and Dom. Don't you? 


	3. Midwinter luck

A/N: Now, to plunge into the third chapter… But first, let me take the time to thank my most faithful reviewers. You guys are the greatest!   
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Characters and other elements are compliments of Tamora Pierce.  
  
The next few weeks were a flurry of activity. Kel fed and groomed Peachblossom and Hoshi in the morning. Then, despite the freezing air and snow on the ground, she would go out onto the practice courts to keep in shape and prepared for battle. In the afternoon, she was usually bogged down by paperwork for Raoul, Wyldon, and the king. Most days, she did not even have time to go down to the mess three times a day and ate snacks in her room. She still had not seen Dom since the little incident around the camp fire.   
  
As the balls approached, Kel realized that she needed dresses. The largest of the Midwinter First Night parties, held in the magnificent crystal room, was only five days away. She invited Yuki to head to Lalasa's shop. Lalasa was Kel's former maid and Kel had helped the seamstress go into business. Now, Lalasa made all the noble's dresses, even the queen's.   
  
"I'm sorry but you need an appointment," a woman at the front of the shop said. At that moment, Lalasa bustled out of a small fitting room with two women following.  
  
"Kel! I wondered when I'd see you." She reached over and gave Kel a hug. "I've missed you, my lady. And, you, Yuki, look as pretty as ever. I assume you need dresses?"  
  
"If you're too busy…" Kel started to say. But, Lalasa quickly cut her off.  
  
"I'm never too busy for you. Come on back." She beckoned them to follow her to a fitting room. Expertly, she stripped down both Kel and Yuki and took their measurements with a knotted cord. Then, she brought out a few samples for them to choose from. Yuki picked a lavender, kimono-style dress embroidered with delicate pink and silver flowers. Kel was baffled and let Yuki and Lalasa decide for her. They picked a dark green dress made of raw silk. It laced snugly up the front, with a very low neckline and silky gold trim. Kel was skeptical about the flowing skirt, which required many under layers, but was reassured by her friends. Kel and Yuki made a few other selections for the more minor balls and said there goodbyes to Lalasa.  
  
"I don't know," Kel said to Yuki as they left, "I've never worn anything like that before."  
  
"You will look beautiful. Besides, you have to dress to impress, correct?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't think I have not noticed you looking at a certain cousin of Neal's. I was born on the islands, too, remember? I can see right past your smooth face. Your eyes give you away." She laughed as Kel blushed.  
  
"I'm that obvious?"  
  
"Oh, no. No one else has noticed, to my knowledge and I won't tell."  
  
"Thank you Yuki. Thank you so much."  
  
"I think you should tell him though." Kel shook her head. "Well, you should come to my rooms if you need help with your hair and make-up, which you do. Let us see, the ball at seven, so come at one."  
  
"Six hours, Yuki? Do we really need that much time?"  
  
"I have to get myself ready to. And I will do everything to you, so be ready to sit."  
  
Kel sighed. "Thanks, Yuki. I think."   
  
Yuki giggled. "My thanks will be seeing you in a dress, Lady Knight. Don't get your hair cut. I know you were planning it. Come on, we have to get back to the palace."  
  
When the future Princess Shinkokami heard that Yuki had planned to "make Kel up" for the ball, she invited the two girls to her bedchamber so they could all get ready together. Her attendant Lady Haname joined them. After the first hour, Kel was bored stiff. Servants fussed over Shinko. The prince's fiancée wore a dark blue northern-style dress trimmed with pearls and lace. It was made of plush velvet and had a large hoop skirt. Yuki and Haname fussed over each other. Lady Haname was dressed in a cream kimono patterned with rich brown butterflies. Finally, everyone in the room turned their attention to Kel, completely overwhelming her. Her hair, usually cut above her earlobes, had grown slightly past her shoulders in the months she had spent away. Haname and Shinko's other attendants formed tight curls with a hot iron and pinned them to the top of her head. Then, they insisted on gluing emeralds to the ringlets to match her dress. Meanwhile, Yuki applied rouge to her lips and cheeks, darkened her eye lashes, and put green shadow on her eyelids. Everyone explained what they were doing, knowing that Kel had never been taught these things and might want to try them herself.   
  
Kel gasped when she looked in the mirror. "Wow" was all she could manage to say for a few minutes. When she finally got over the shock of seeing herself, she thanked all the people who helped at least twice. Kel had to admit, she looked like a different person; she looked beautiful.  
  
'I can't wait to see Dom. He's never seen me in a dress,' she thought. 'Wait, what am I thinking? Oh dear, these clothes are making me as giddy as any court lady.'  
  
"Only a couple more minutes now," Yuki commented. "I wonder who you will be sitting with, Kel? Hopefully someone handsome who will dance with you all night and…"  
  
"Probably some stuffy old conservative who will tell me how horrible it is to allow women to earn their shield," Kel interrupted glumly.  
  
"You never know," was all Yuki said before Shinko announced that they would go.  
  
The crystal room, where the ball was held, reflected all the splendor of Tortall that evening. Vines with huge, white flowers delicately snaked their way around chandeliers and across walls. Two fires crackled in their brick hearths at opposite ends of the room. At one end, Queen Thayet, often called The Peerless because of her refined beauty, sat next to her husband, King Jonathan IV. She wore a deep crimson, silk dress trimmed with diamonds. Her delicate gold crown was embedded with teardrop shaped garnets that reflected the fire. King Jonathon wore a black, silk hose with a white shirt and a white tunic edged with blue. The room bedecked with color as more and more people filled in.  
  
A squire led Kel to her seat at a round table. Yuki and Neal were seated beside her. Kel tried not to show her relief when Merric was led to the seat beside her. At least she had someone she could talk to.   
  
"Oh, thank the gods it's you, Kel," Merric said. "I thought I would have to sit next to someone old and stingy."  
  
"So did I. I guess we are just lucky," Kel replied.  
  
Merric finally took a good look at her. It was very unnerving to have someone size her up. "You look really great. The lady knight sure cleans up nice."  
  
Kel smiled at the compliment. "Why thank you Merric. I have Yuki to thank for that."  
  
A young woman had just sat down across from Kel. She sniffed when she saw Kel and lifted her head high. "You are the lady knight, are you not?" she said in a high nasal voice.  
  
"Yes," Kel said calmly, "I am." The woman just "hmphed" and kept her nose up in the air. She was rather pretty, with dark brown hair and chestnut eyes, but her attitude annoyed Kel. She had met people like her before, but she knew it would be a long dinner, especially when the woman began to gossip with neighbor about those at surrounding tables. Seeing the seat beside the woman still vacant, Kel nudged Merric with her foot. "Pity the poor fool who ends up there." She pointed to the empty seat.  
  
Merric glanced at the woman with disgust. "She must be Sylvia of Elmsway. I hear she's one of the very stuck up nobles, you know the type."  
  
"I can tell," Kel whispered. Out of the corner of her eye, Kel caught sight of Dom coming through the main door. He was striking in his navy breeches, white shirt, and light blue tunic. A squire led him to there table and gestured to the seat next to Sylvia.  
  
"Why hello," Sylvia purred. "You must be Domitan of Masbolle. I've heard about you, but no one ever told me how handsome you were." Kel felt sick to her stomach. She saw Dom smile and sit down. Afterward, she tried as best as she could to ignore the two and talk with Merric. Luckily, the food came, taking Kel's thoughts away from the couple across the table.  
  
In truth, Dom was not at all pleased at where he was put. He too had heard of Sylvia. Five minutes after he sat down, he was bored to tears. This girl was downright annoying and her shameless flirting gave him a headache. He kept glancing at Kel across the table, but she seemed to be engrossed in conversation with Merric. 'She looks spectacular tonight. The green really brings out her eyes. It is not fair that Merric gets her all to herself while I am stuck next to this harpy,' he thought. 'She doesn't even know I like her. I'll tell her tonight; I have to.'  
  
After they had eaten, couples began to drift out onto the dance floor. Kel and Yuki were the first of their table to go, followed by several other couples. Sylvia literally dragged Dom away by the collar of his shirt. Soon, only Kel and Merric were left.   
  
"Hey Kel, would you do the honor of dancing with me?" Merric asked, trying to sound formal.  
  
"Of course, kind sir," she laughed. Merric led Kel to the floor and began to dance. Dom, clutched in Sylvia's death grip, could not take his eyes off Kel as she swept across the floor. He suddenly felt insanely, irrationally jealous as he watched Merric hold her. "Umm, Sylvia," he said, "I am going to get something to drink. I'll be right back." He left without looking back or waiting for an answer. Instead of getting a drink, he walked up to Kel and Merric and tapped Merric on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" he asked, looking directly at Kel.   
  
"Be my guest." Merric walked back to the table.  
  
"Hello Dom," Kel said, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"Hello Kel. Care to dance?" He held out his hand.  
  
"Of course," Kel replied, smiling. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. "So, did you enjoy your dinner?"  
  
"Not in the least bit. I can't believe they sat me next to that monster. Ugh!" He smiled down at Kel.  
  
For some reason, this made Kel feel very good. Kel was not quite sure how long they had been dancing when the music slowed. She relaxed in Dom's arms and leaned a little against his chest. "You look very beautiful, tonight," he said quietly. Kel made the mistake of looking up into Dom's deep blue eyes. They paralyzed her. If her feet were still moving, she didn't notice. All she could think about were those eyes.   
  
A nasal voice exclaimed from right behind her, "Dom? Is that you? I thought you were getting a drink." Kel saw Dom cringe visibly as Sylvia sauntered up to them. "What are you doing over hear."  
  
"Just dancing with Kel." Dom was trying to slowly back away.  
  
"Oh," Sylvia replied disdainfully. "Have you danced with her long enough? It's my turn again," she whined.  
  
"Well..." Dom started  
  
"No, it's okay." Kel flashed Dom a quick grin. "Merric looks lonely over there. I think I'll go give him some company." Kel started to walk toward the table, but changed her mind and headed outside. She needed some fresh air. Her feet carried her to the palace gardens. She walked around the rosebushes, taking in their beautiful scents.  
  
Dom had watched Kel leave and broken away from Sylvia as soon as the song ended. 'This could be my chance to tell her how I feel,' he thought. Merric had also seen Kel leave and followed her outside.   
  
Kel heard footsteps and turned around. Merric was walking toward her, looking slightly unsteady on his feet. Now that she thought about it, he did have a bit much to drink during dinner. "Hello Merric."  
  
"Hello Kel. Wonderful evening isn't it?" he hiccupped, slurring his words slightly.  
  
"Yes. Are you feeling all right? Do you want some help up to bed?"  
  
"Why of course not, Kel. I just came out to wish you Midwinter luck." Without warning he grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
Only a few seconds before, Dom had spotted Kel and was about to yell out to her. Then he saw Merric beside her and decided to wait a moment. Suddenly, Kel and Merric were kissing. Kel's back was to him, or he would have seen the horrified expression on her face and her hands trying to push Merric away. Dom did not stay to watch what happened next. He dropped the rose he was carrying and walked away with his head hung low, heartbroken and knowing he had missed his chance.  
  
When Kel had finally pushed Merric away, she felt like screaming at him. How dare he? She did not want that to happen. Then she looked at him, realizing how drunk he actually was. "Merric," she said, "Sit on this bench. I'm going to get Neal so we can get you up to your rooms." These last words were lost on him, for Merric had already blacked out.  
  
Kel rushed back to the crystal room. She found Neal dancing with Yuki and tapped him on the shoulder. "Merric had a bit too much to drink," she whispered in his ear. "I need help carrying him to his rooms."  
  
"I'll be right back," Neal promised Yuki. "What happened?" he asked as he and Kel left the room.  
  
"Well, I guess he followed me out to the gardens. I could tell he was drunk, and then he kissed me."  
  
"He what?"  
  
Kel ignored Neal and continued, "I told him to wait on a bench so I could get you and he blacked out."  
  
"That is going to be one bad hangover," Neal said as they reached Merric's prostrate body.   
  
"Just help me." Kel fished around in Merric's pockets until she found his room key. They carried him upstairs and laid him in be. Kel decided to go straight to her bedchamber and Neal promised to check on Merric in the morning.  
  
Kel arrived at the mess hall the next morning to find Neal already eating. "Merric is up," he announced as she sat down. He grinned impishly. "It took a few dunkings in a cold wash basin to convince him of that, though. I told him what happened," he said seriously.   
  
"Oh, Great Goddess, Neal! Why?"  
  
"He asked," Neal replied. Kel smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Oww! I don't see my dearest cousin this morning. It looks like hang-overs are contagious."  
  
Kel thought back to the previous night and sighed. It was nice dancing, him holding her in his arms. She snapped back to reality and caught Neal looking at her funny. "What?" she asked.  
  
Just then, Merric walked in looking a little worse for the wear. He walked right up to Kel. "Kel, will you take a walk with me. We need to talk."  
  
"Sure." Kel through out the food she did not eat, turned in her tray, and followed Merric out the door.  
  
"Look," he said when they were out of earshot, "Neal told me what happened last night. I don't remember it. I just wanted to apologize for taking advantage of you. I was drunk and I didn't mean anything by it." He looked at her pleadingly. "I hope you did not get the wrong idea. I mean, we are friends, but…  
  
"Stop. I know. You weren't taking advantage of me; you caught me unaware, that is all. I understand."  
  
"Oh thank you." It seemed like he had been holding his breath.  
  
"Why don't you go get some food before the mess closes?" Kel said.  
  
"Good idea. I will see you around, Kel. And again, I am so sorry." With that, he walked back to the mess.   
  
Kel decided that Hoshi needed some exercise. It was not too cold out, so she headed down to the stable where the King's Own kept their horses. She passed Dom saddling one of his mounts as she walked to get her tack. "Hello Dom," Kel said, stopping outside the stall. Dom ignored her. "Dom? Hello?"  
  
"Hello," he said. He sounded angry.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Kel asked. "You sound upset."  
  
"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? Life is perfect," Dom replied with raw bitterness. Kel was confused.  
  
"Did I do something wrong last night," she asked, perplexed.  
  
"I don't think there is anything wrong with being happy." Dom sounded really angry now. Kel just stared at him. "I hope you and Sir Merric are very happy together." Dom jumped on his horse and trotted away.  
  
A/N: Yey! Finally finished! I think that is my best chapter yet. Thank you reviewers and I hope you liked it. Updates soon! Looking forward to reviews. 


	4. A Day in the City

A/N: Reviews are a little lax lately. That's okay; I realize that many people are on vacations. Speaking of, this will be my last update for a couple of weeks. Sorry! I promise to have another chapter up soon after that. On to the fourth chapter…  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Characters and other elements are compliments of Tamora Pierce.  
  
Kel was completely confused by Dom's remark about her and Merric. She did not know what the status of their relationship was after the dance last night and almost kissing on the way to Corus, but she was hurt by his obvious bitterness toward her. 'What did I do wrong?' she wondered, 'Does this have something to do with New Hope?' She could think of no creditable explanation. It never occurred to her that Dom saw when a very drunk Merric kissed her and took it the wrong way.  
  
Kel decided to forgo riding Hoshi in an effort to avoid any chance of contact with Dom. She slowly trudged back to her rooms. Taking out her glaive, she started doing a complicated pattern dance, gradually speeding up until the weapon became a blur of steel. Thoroughly exhausted, she slowed and finally stopped. Kel journeyed down to the woman's bathhouse, where she relaxed in a steamy pool for about an hour. Then, she decided to go see Yuki and talk.   
  
She found Yuki up in her rooms, thankfully without her fiancée. Yuki was busy pouring over seating charts for her wedding, just over a week away. "If you're busy…" Kel replied hesitantly when asked to come in.  
  
"Gods no. I'm so sick of playing wedding planner. Please sit down," she said indicating a chair. Kel sat down, restlessly tapping her fingers on the arm of the seat. Yuki, knowing her friend long enough to see through her Yamani masked, noticed Kel's anxiety. "What's wrong?" she asked, concern showing in her own island trained face. "You look upset. Did something happen?" Kel did not respond right away. "Is it about last night?" Yuki gently prodded. "Neal told me about what happened with Merric."  
  
Kel twisted in her chair and cradled her head in her hands. "No. Merric apologized this morning; the kiss did not mean anything. It's just... this morning, I went to the stables to ride Hoshi. I found Dom there and said hello. He ignored me. Then I asked him if anything was wrong. He said, 'Of course not.' But, Yuki, he sounded really angry. It was weird. Then he told me that he hoped Merric and I would be happy together. I don't get it; that's not like Dom. Did I do something?" Kel looked really upset, pacing the room and wringing her hands.   
  
Yuki looked thoughtful for a moment. Last night… she remembered Kel leaving and Merric following, but where was Dom then? She could not remember. "I doubt it was you, Kel. Maybe he was just having a bad day."  
  
"Maybe. I have to get going. I never got to ride Hoshi, so I better do that before lunch. Thanks for listening."  
  
"I am sorry I could not help." Yuki got up with Kel and walked her to the door.  
  
"You did help. I needed to get that out of my system." Kel opened the door just as Neal was coming in. "Hi Neal. I'm leaving."  
  
Neal looked startled. "Oh, hi Kel. And bye." He came inside and shut the door behind him. "Why was she here?" he asked Yuki.  
  
Yuki proceeded to tell him Kel's story, scolding him for Dom's behavior. She finished with "Go find out what is wrong with your stupid cousin right now."  
  
"Yes, my dear." He kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door. "You didn't have to yell at me," he said as he looked back. Yuki made a shooing motion with her hands and slammed her door shut."  
  
Neal went straight to Dom's quarters. "Dom," he shouted, knocking loudly, "If you're in there open up."  
  
"Go away," came a muffled reply. Dom was too busy sulking to feel like dealing with Neal. Talking to Kel that morning had made him feel worse than ever about the previous night. He could tell that his words hurt her, but they hurt him ten times more.  
  
"Open the door right now or I'll magic it off!" Dom shuffled over to the door and opened it to find an angry Neal glaring at him.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, very annoyed that Neal had interrupted his brooding.  
  
Neal stepped into his room and slammed the door behind him. He was very red by now. "Why were you so nasty to Kel this morning?" he demanded. "What did she do to you?"  
  
Dom only walked over to his window seat and sat down, staring out at the castle grounds. The sky was a purple gray, like it would snow soon. Little people bustled about, rushing this way and that. "Answer me, damn you!" Neal yelled. Dom still remained silent. "And what did you say about her and Merric?"  
  
"Their courting, aren't they?" Dom replied moodily. He never turned his gaze from the window.  
  
"Where in the world did you get that idea?" Neal asked incredulously.  
  
Dom quickly turned faced Neal. "I saw them last night, in the gardens. They were kissing." He said this with such vehemence that Neal was taken aback. Dom crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Neal to say something.   
  
"You know what, Dom? You're a real idiot. Did you also happen to notice that Kel pushed him away? Or how about when Kel put him on a bench and he passed out? Perhaps when Kel and I carried him up to his room?" Neal's voice was dripping with venomous sarcasm. "Or, since you have been so observant, did you hear him dealing with his hangover this morning? You always jump to conclusions. Merric kissed Kel when she didn't want it because he was drunk. He apologized this morning."  
  
Realization finally dawned on Dom. His face brightened immensely, a fact not lost on Neal. "Really?" he finally asked.  
  
"Yes, really." Neal examined his cousin's face closely. "Why would you care if Merric kissed Kel?" Dom's face turned deep red. "You like her, don't you?" Dom turned away from Neal and walked back to the window. "You do! Why don't you tell her?"  
  
"I was going to," Dom replied, "when I saw her in the gardens. Now…I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't. Where is Kel? I have to apologize for this morning."  
  
"Yuki said something about her riding Hoshi." Dom started to run out the door. "Wait! Take a coat; it is really cold." Dom grabbed a thick winter coat and sprinted out the door. He skidded down the stone paved corridors and across the frozen ground. He flung open the stable door and ran to Hoshi's stall. Kel was inside, grooming the steaming mare.   
  
"Kel!" Kel turned quickly. Dom stood leaning against the stall door, panting. "I am so sorry. This morning, I was in a really bad mood and that's no excuse for being mean to you. It was really rude and insensitive and.."  
  
"It is okay, Dom. Everyone has their bad days and their good days. I understand. Umm, did you run all the way down here to tell me that?" Kel looked up at him with those soft hazel eyes.  
  
Dom felt like he was melting. "Well, yes," he said sheepishly. Kel smiled at him.  
  
"If you want to wait a minute, we can walk to the mess together."  
  
"Sure," Dom said. 'Why does she have to be so beautiful?' he thought. 'It makes being her friend so much harder.'  
  
Kel looked in his eyes. 'They seem very bright, today,' she decided as he stared back. 'I wonder why.' She packed away her brushes and headed to the castle with Dom.  
  
Neal had headed back to the rooms of his lady love when Dom had run to find Kel. "He likes her," he told Yuki as she let him in. "I can not believe it."  
  
"I can," Yuki said in return. She sat down on her pink quilted bed. "Listen Neal. Kel likes Dom. Does he plan to tell her his feelings?"  
  
"No. He told me he couldn't."  
  
Yuki frowned, "Guess it is up to us. Any ideas?" Neal stared at her blankly. "Never mind. I have to go see Lady Alanna." She got up and went to the door.  
  
"Yuki, I thought we could spend some time together."  
  
"Sorry, dear. But this is important. I'll see you later." She walked off in search of the lioness.   
  
Alanna was out on the practice courts, fencing with Sir Raoul. Both were sweating badly and beginning to tire. Raoul made a quick jab at Alanna's stomach, but she easily parried the blow. She feinted left, then right. Raoul expected to block at his right. Knowing this, Alanna flipped her blade around his and disarmed him. "Yield," she said, pressing her sword tip to his neck.  
  
Raoul laughed and held up his hands. "I yield," he panted. "You know, it is discouraging to lose to a person almost half your size."  
  
Alanna smiled. "I thought you would be used to it, by now," she replied wickedly. "Go get a bath. You have a wedding to plan."  
  
"I hear and I obey." Raoul saluted comically and began to march back to the castle. Yuki, who had stood watching, approached the weary lioness.  
  
"My lady, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."  
  
"Of course." Alanna pointed to a bench nearby. "Let's sit down." The two went over and sat. "Now, what's this about?"  
  
Yuki began to tell Alanna the story of Kel and Dom, concluding with, "They both like each other, but refuse to tell the other person. Have any ideas?"  
  
Alanna stared at the sky for a moment, lost in thought. "Yuki, do you have any plans tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, I was going to work on wedding plans, but I can take a day off. What do you have in mind, Lady?"  
  
"Please, it is just Alanna. What would you say to a trip in the city? Take Kel and spend the day there. And Neal can take Dom separately. Then, you can meet somewhere at an appointed time. You and Neal would act like you had no idea that would happen. Slowly, you two lovebirds can slip off, leaving Kel and Dom alone."   
  
"That might work." Yuki was a bit doubtful about the whole idea. Her voice gave away her skepticism, though her face remained smooth.  
  
"I think I will drag George out; I want to see this. Maybe I can help a little if things get rough. Hmm. Do you know where the Eagle's Roost Inn is?"  
  
"Yes, it is only a few streets from Lalasa's shop, correct?"  
  
"Right. How about you drag Kel there at three o-clock?"  
  
"Okay. I'll go tell Neal." Yuki turned and began to walk back to the palace.  
  
"See you tomorrow," Alanna yelled. She looked up at the threatening sky. "Lovers in the snow," she muttered and smiled to herself.  
  
Kel and Yuki aimlessly wandered the streets of Corus. It had been snowing since the previous evening and everything looked beautiful. Many people rushed about, but the layer of white seemed to smother and dull sound, leaving the city settled in a comfortable silence. Laughing children threw snowballs, soft lanterns burned in windows, and the Midwinter ribbons stood out brightly against the white. The air was thick with the smell of wood smoke and the sky was a lovely light gray.   
  
Kel was having fun. She had not spent much time with her friend and it was relaxing to simply window shop on her day off. She and Yuki chattered about Yuki's wedding and the little details. Kel would be a bridesmaid, which meant a pretty dress of Yuki's choice and dancing with some unknown best man in front of a room of people.   
  
Kel looked around. 'There is nothing like a snowy day. Everything just seems so perfect and happy,' she thought. Kel noticed two lovers kissing in a doorway, under a sprig of mistletoe. 'That is what makes the snow really perfect, knowing you have someone to hold you and keep you warm at night.' She sighed wistfully.  
  
Yuki was watching her closely. "Are you hungry?" she asked suddenly. "We didn't have lunch."  
  
Kel looked at the time. It was almost three. "Yes, actually, I am."  
  
"Great," Yuki said a little quickly. "The Eagle's Roost Inn is right up here."  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Dom and Neal strolled the city. Even with his meatheaded cousin, Dom was enjoying himself. He liked the snow and the atmosphere it created. 'This is perfect,' he decided silently. Then he saw a couple kissing in the shadow of a building. He immediately thought of Kel. Neal watched his face fall and guessed who was on his mind. 'It would be perfect if I knew I had her to go home to,' Dom thought glumly.  
  
"Hey, Dom, are you hungry?" Neal asked, realizing the time.   
  
"Sure." Dom still had not recovered his former cheerfulness.  
  
Neal stopped in front of the Eagle's Roost. "This place is good. Let's go in." Dom followed his cousin without protest.  
  
It was warm in the Inn. Two great hearths burned at opposite ends of the room. Midwinter decorations were placed throughout the room, illuminated by many burning candles. Neal chose a place by one of the fires and ordered two cups of ale. Dom noticed that he seemed to be waiting for something. Before he could ask, though, he heard the bells on the door ring and saw two familiar female faces enter. Dom blanched. Kel and Yuki stood in the doorway.  
  
"Why, look Dom, it's Kel and Yuki. I didn't know they would be here!" Dom simply glared at his cousin. He highly doubted that.  
  
Yuki's searching eyes met Neal's and she waved. Yuki elbowed Kel, who looked surprised. Then, seeing Dom, her expression turned to one of suspicion. "What is going on?" she whispered to Yuki through a barely concealed blush.  
  
"I guess Dom and Neal decided to come and eat here, too," Yuki said innocently. "Let's go sit with them." She grabbed Kel's arms and yanked her toward the table.  
  
'I guess she did not know about this either,' Dom thought.   
  
"I didn't know you would be here, Neal," Yuki exclaimed as she reached the table.  
  
"What a convenient coincidence," he replied, jumping up to pull out a chair for his lady and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kel sat in the only remaining seat, between Dom and Neal. "Now we can eat with you two."  
  
"Yes," Dom said sarcastically, "Very coincidental. What do you think Kel?"  
  
Kel had her eyebrows raised. "I would say they had it planned all along. Couldn't bear to spend a whole day without Yuki, lover boy?" she teased.  
  
"We did not have this planned!" Yuki said defiantly. The bells rang again, this time admitting Alanna and her husband George. They came over to the table.  
  
"Well, this is a coincidence," Alanna said.  
  
"Lots of those today," Kel muttered darkly. Everyone ignored her except Dom, who smiled.  
  
"Sit down. We'll find room." Neal shifted his chair a little.  
  
"No, no. George and I are waiting for some people. I think we'll just sit at the bar. You young people enjoy yourselves." Alanna winked and walked away.  
  
A waitress brought menus. Kel and Yuki ordered hot cider and something to eat, along with Dom and Neal. Yuki and Neal began a lively conversation, with each other, as a minstrel struck up a tune somewhere behind them. Kel and Dom sat there uncomfortably. The two ate quietly, seldom adding anything to the conversation. They kept glancing at each other, but avoiding the avoiding the other's gaze. As they finished their meal, Neal said, "I think Yuki and I will take a walk. You two can find your way back, right?"  
  
Without waiting for either to respond, he took Yuki by the arm and walked out. "Well," Dom said some time later, a little uncomfortably, "I guess it is just us." Unknown to the two, Alanna smiled and congratulated herself.  
  
"Yeah. Let's get out of here." She stood up and stretched. As they walked out, she remarked, "Is it just me or did that seem like a set-up?"  
  
"No, it was definitely a set-up," Dom affirmed.  
  
"You seem sure," Kel said suspiciously.  
  
"It is a very educated guess." Dom's gaze swept across the streets. "This is a beautiful day."  
  
"I love the snow." Kel sighed. She noticed that Dom looked distracted. "Dom," she asked gently, "are you okay? You have seemed a little out of it in the past few weeks.'  
  
He glanced down and found his eyes had become locked with hers. 'This keeps happening,' he thought. Kel could not disguise her concern, nor could she look away. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Alright." Kel sounded a little worried. "I am listening."  
  
"Well…" Dom began and trailed off. He tried again. "It's just…" He could not break his stare. "I don't know how to say this." Kel's eyes held something unknown to him. Apprehension, was it? Or excitement? Dom decided to take a chance. He pulled Kel into an alley, out of view of any passersby. Then, he lowered his lips to hers and slowly caressed her mouth. He felt her gasp and thought she would pull away. Instead, Kel wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and deepened the kiss. His lips were soft and warm. Kel wished, for a moment, that their kiss would never end. Snow fell all around them, but they concentrated on the warmth of each other. Dom pulled Kel tightly toward him, so she was locked in a snug embrace. Slowly, after who knows how long, he pulled back.  
  
Kel stared up at him, completely shocked. "I wanted to tell you that I like you. I've liked you for a long time now, I was just afraid to tell you because…" Dom blurted all this out before Kel pulled him against her and silenced him with another kiss.   
  
"I like you, too, Dom," she whispered as they drew apart. Now, it was Dom's turn to look shocked.  
  
"Okay," he finally uttered.  
  
"Okay," Kel said. He kissed her one more time before slinging his arm across her shoulder and steering her back to the castle.   
  
A/N: Done! Is it just me, or is it hot in here? Now please review. As I said, things have been a little slow lately. Again, sorry about the future delay in updating. I will be thinking of ideas, though, and would appreciate if anyone else would care to tell me any. Thanks. 


	5. Sweet Revenge

A/N: I'm back! Thank you to all my faithful reviewers. Enjoy this chapter! By the way, the name of the inn where Kel, Dom, Yuki, and Neal had dinner now called the Eagle's Roost.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Characters and other elements are compliments of Tamora Pierce (as if you did not already know).  
  
So far, no one had noticed that Dom and Kel were courting. They simply acted as friends in public. Apparently, Neal and Yuki were too wrapped up in their wedding plans, now less than a week away, to put the pieces together.   
  
In the morning, Dom would train with his squad. Kel worked to complete the endless stacks of paperwork that wound up on her desk. Afternoons, however, would usually be spent in Kel's rooms. They talked, cuddled in front of the fire, and, of course, spent most of their time kissing. Kel had never had a relationship like that. With Cleon, they only snuck quick kisses in shadowy hiding places. With Dom, it was different. He respected her as a friend and a comrade, but he treated her as a lover. It was nice to be cared about and feel loved.  
  
One evening, Kel bustled about making willow tea as Dom lounged on her couch. Kel brought over a tray and perched on the edge of the couch. "Dom, do you think we should tell Neal and Yuki about this." She spread her hands out and smiled. "After all, they did set us up, kind of."  
  
"If by setting us up you mean leaving us at the Eagle's Roost to fend for ourselves. Whatever you want to do, go ahead. I'd scream it from all the rooftops in Corus, if you wanted me to." Dom sat up and kissed her deeply.  
  
"You've got a point, about the first part that is," Kel admitted, a little breathless, when he finally pulled away. Dom began to kiss her neck. "Stop it! I can't think when you do that." She swatted him playfully and pushed him away.  
  
"I know." He smiled and lay down again, pulling Kel down with him. She nestled into his shoulder, comfortable against his muscular chest.   
  
"Maybe this is a situation that calls for a little revenge," Kel said evilly.  
  
Dom, absently tracing patterns on her back, asked, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I think we need to take a trip to the kitchens."  
  
Dom groaned he got up. "This better be good. I was comfortable."  
  
In the blue glow of predawn, Kel made her way to Yuki's room. She carefully wired a bucket of melted chocolate, thinned with milk, to a string, almost invisible, stretching across the doorway, a few inches above the ground. When Yuki walked out, the string would tip the bucket forward, covering the Yamani with its contents. Kel waited outside the door with another bucket of whipped cream to top off the sticky girl.  
  
Dom, meanwhile, had installed a similar trap at Neal's door. Neal was the first to exit the safety of his chambers. As soon as he stepped out, his foot caught the string. The chocolate tipped, covering a very shocked Neal. Dom quickly waltzed over.  
  
"Well cousin, you always wanted the court ladies to say you were sweet. You are missing one thing, though…" Dom put the bucket of whipped cream on his head and laughed. "That is for trying to fix Kel and me up without asking," he said smugly.  
  
Neal slowly removed the bucket from his head. He wiped the chocolate out of his eyes. When Dom saw Neal's eyes, he knew that he was in big trouble. "I am going to kill you! You stupid son of a warthog and a weasel!" Neal ran back into his rooms and came out brandishing a sword.  
  
"Oh shit!" Dom exclaimed, running as fast as he could. Neal chased after him, screaming incoherently. Dom sprinted blindly through the many corridors of the palace. He did not even notice when he passed Yuki's rooms, where Kel was still waiting for her to wake up.  
  
Kel looked up just in time to see the blue eyed sergeant fly past. "Dom?" she asked, but he could not hear her. Hearing yelling, she turned and watched a chocolate covered madman running toward Dom's fleeing figure. It took a moment for her to realize that the madman was Neal, and Dom was in mortal peril.   
  
Just then, Yuki opened her door, "What in the world?" she muttered as she stepped through the door frame to get a better look. Splat! Down came the chocolate. Yuki wiped it out of her eyes and gazed blankly at Kel, too stunned to speak.   
  
"Sorry Yuki," Kel said, "Your fiancée is about to kill Dom." Kel ran off in the direction Dom and Neal took, still holding the bucket of whipped cream.  
  
"I need a bath," Yuki commented, to no one in particular, as she went back into her chambers.  
  
Kel arrived at a foyer in time to see Neal pulling Dom out of a broom closet by the collar of her shirt.  
  
"Neal! Stop!" she shouted.  
  
"Why? He did this to me."  
  
"Neal, put down the sword and unhand Dom," Kel commanded, getting annoyed.  
  
Boots thumped on the stone floors, coming closer to where they were standing. Alanna and Raoul turned the corner of a hallway to behold a strange sight. Neal, covered in chocolate and a fluffy white substance, held Dom by the collar with one hand and a sword in the other, staring wildly at Kel, who had her arms crossed glaring at him.  
  
"What is going on here?" Alanna asked, staring at the three of them.  
  
"Nothing," Kel and Dom chorused at once.  
  
"Nothing?" Neal shouted, wildly gesticulating, "Nothing? Dom covered me in this and now he is going to pay."  
  
"Why?" Raoul asked, trying to cover his laughter.  
  
Alanna, not even trying to hide her amusement, said, "Because he and Yuki tried to fix these two up." Raoul looked intrigued; this was all news to him.  
  
Kel narrowed her eyes. "You were in on it. You were there."  
  
Alanna shrugged as she gazed at her legacy. "Everyone deserves a little happiness. If I can help, why shouldn't I?"  
  
Kel looked at Alanna, then at the bucket in her hand. Picking up her train of thought, Alanna shielded her face with her hands. "Keladry of Mindelan, don't you dare dump that on me. I am your superior."  
  
"Well," Kel replied, "That me be true. But I swore to uphold justice when I became a knight, so…" Kel overturned the bucket above Alanna's head, ignoring her further protests. Neal, Raoul, and Dom stood shell shocked. Kel turned around and pried Dom from Neal's grasp. When he did not move, she took him by the arm and pulled him toward the door. Turning around, she said, "Oh, Alanna, you seem to be dripping. I suggest you get a towel." Smiling, she walked down the hall and out of sight, leaving a creamy Alanna in her wake.  
  
Raoul, recovering from his stupor, handed Alanna a clean handkerchief. There was a look of utter disbelief on the Lioness's face. "So," Raoul began,taking a finger full of whipped cream off Alanna's head and tasting it, "Are they together?"   
  
A/N: Sweet Revenge! Get it? Chocolate is sweet; it is revenge. Okay, ignore my psycho side. That was a bit short, but exciting! Just imagine the look on Alanna's face. And poor Raoul, left out of the loop. I promise to update very soon, probably tomorrow. For now, when you read the sound of the bell, review as fast as you can. On your mark! Get set! Ding! Ding! Ding! Review time- Go! Go! Go! 


	6. Wedding Bells

A/N: I promise that action is coming soon. Really soon, I hope. In the meantime, for the precious few who have reviewed the last chapter…  
  
Allimba- Thank you. Beware of updates!  
  
Dreamerdoll- You take up the majority of reviews. Thanks, and about Dom… Well, who wouldn't agree?  
  
Keladry of Masbolle- Thank you. Your support is encouraging.  
  
Queen-of-sapphires- Thanks. Maybe you are right about Neal, but with the stress of his wedding and all the years with Alanna, who knows? Perhaps he is just a bit neurotic.  
  
PsychoLioness13- Thank you. More is on the way!  
  
Jazy716- Glad you liked it1 Her is your update.  
  
That is what happens. If you do not review, I can not write you a little thank you message. So please, people!  
  
Disclaimer- Wish it were mine, but it is not. All property of Ms. Tamora Pierce.   
  
'Why am I here?' Kel asked herself for the thirteenth time that day. She had been in Lalasa's shop for three hours being fitted for the dress she would wear as part of Yuki's wedding procession. The other girls in the procession, mostly young nobles that Kel was not very familiar with, chattered gaily around her. Kel sighed in frustration as one of the attendants stuck her with a pin.  
  
Yuki had forgiven Kel and Dom, admitting that she and Neal deserved what they got. Neal had also forgiven them, but he did not miss the chance to grumble about the chocolaty incident. Alanna was furious with Neal for telling Kel that everything was her idea. She did not, however, blame Kel for her reaction.  
  
Yuki pressed Kel for details about her and Dom, but had soon let up when Kel refused to say anything. The little Yamani seemed distracted as she bustled back and forth, checking the dresses and talking to the women. She seemed to glow with happiness, even in the stressful atmosphere. A rehearsal, presided over by the stuffy master of ceremonies, would be held in just a few hours. The wedding was tomorrow. Kel just hoped she could escape and retreat to her rooms soon.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Dom walked through the city with Neal, Owen, and Neal's year mates, all Neal's best men. Neal was happy, ridiculously happy. He seemed to bubble over with good cheer. Merric, in attempt to stop Neal's incessant babbling about Yuki, nudged Dom in the ribs. "So, sergeant, I heard about you and our Kel."  
  
"Oh," Dom said, looking curious, "What did you hear?"  
  
The conversation had caught Neal's attention long enough to turn his mind from thought's of his beloved. "Whatever you are about to tell us, cousin. Spill!"  
  
"Can't and won't tell you a thing, boys." Dom smiled and stared unseeing at the sky, his thoughts obviously elsewhere (A/N: Hints- Kel, room, kissing).   
  
Seaver's voice shook him out of his reverie. "If you hurt her, we will kill you. That is all I am going to say about it."  
  
"If I hurt her," Dom replied, "I am sure she will kill me." At this, they all laughed. "Though, I don't intend to hurt her, ever." With even the short gap of silence that followed, Neal turned his one-sided conversation back to Yuki, too busy talking to notice the groans he ensued.   
  
As they walked by the vendors, something caught Dom's eye. "Neal," he asked, interrupting his cousin's string of horrific poetry, "What color are the bridesmaid's dresses?"  
  
"Dark red, like the trim on the tunics you will be wearing. Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'll catch up with you in a bit. I just want to see something." Dom turned and headed toward one of the vendors, not noticing the shrugs of the knights he left behind.

Dom walked up to Kel's room and knocked on the door. She opened the door and beckoned him inside. "I am almost ready to go," she said, referring to the rehearsal.  
  
"Can't we be fashionably late?" Dom teased closing the door and giving Kel a light kiss.  
  
"No!" Kel playfully pushed him away and ran to the latrine with a brush in her hand. She wore a dress with light tan sleeves and skirt and a wine-colored top. It was simple and elegant. Kel come out of the latrine with her hair tied back in wine-colored ribbons and ear drops with small black gem stones. Dom, resplendent in blue and silver, smiled at her from his perch on her bed. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment as she stared at him there; it almost looked, well, right. 'Get a hold of yourself,' Kel scolded mentally. 'This is not good. I ought to start wearing my pregnancy charm again.'  
  
"You look beautiful." Dom got up and produced a small, narrow box. "Before I forget, I wanted to give you this, for tomorrow." He nervously handed her the box and waited for her reaction.  
  
Kel stared at him with an odd expression for a moment. She had not expected a gift. 'Maybe he really is taking courting me seriously.' She slowly undid the bow that wrapped around the box and lifted the lid. Her jaw dropped when she looked inside. There lay a beautiful necklace of dark garnets and matching earrings. Each stone was perfectly round and smooth; the set must have cost a small fortune. "Oh, Dom, you didn't have to…"  
  
"I figured you didn't have much jewelry." His voice sounded strangled. "Neal told me the color of the dresses tomorrow was dark red, so I hoped you could wear this."  
  
Kel looked from him to the box and back, her gaze locking with his. "I never expected," she started, but seemed to change her mind. "Thank you," she said quietly. "Of course I'll wear it." She wrapped her arms around Dom's neck and kissed him slowly. They were both breathless when they pulled apart.   
  
"We better go," Dom said, his voice cracking a little. He offered Kel his arm, which she took, and walked her out the door.

Kel arrived back hours later, tired. The droning voice of the master of ceremonies bored into the attendants' heads. Neal and Yuki's wedding was considered an alliance of Tortall and the islands. Therefore, it was immensely important.  
  
Kel almost invited Dom to stay the night. She loved Dom, so she did not want to act on pure lust. When she decided to invite him to stay, Kel had to be sure.

"Is this really happening?" Neal asked, staring at Kel. The two stood just inside the temple of Mithros. About two hundred people packed into the benches facing the altar. They were waiting for the wedding to begin.   
  
"Yes, you are really about to marry Yuki. Now go," Kel replied, giving the nervous Neal a shove toward the altar. Kel hurried to fall into her place ahead of Yuki in the procession.   
  
Dom was to be her escort. She placed her arm on his and smiled, seeing his gaze flicker to the necklace. "You're stunning, Lady Knight," he whispered into her ear as they began to walk down the isle. They split at the altar, he going to Neal's side and she to Yuki's. The high priest of Mithros talked about the value of matrimony. Finally Neal and Yuki recited the necessary vows. Kel could see that it took all of Yuki's Yamani training to keep her from crying.   
  
"You may now kiss the bride," the priest pronounced. Neal pulled Yuki close and lowered his mouth to hers. The chapel vibrated with cheers. Hand in hand, being showered in rice, they walked to the carriage that would deliver them to the palace, where the reception would be held.

The guests were in a large ball room. Lacy white cloths decorated the tables and red roses adorned the room. Soft candlelight created a romantic atmosphere. Neal and Yuki stepped out on the floor for the customary dance, fixated only on one another. Unconsciously, Kel sought Dom out, further down the rectangular table the wedding thinking the same thing I am?' she wondered, looking away. 'He can't get married and stay in the Own and I'm the Lady Knight. Do we even have a future?'  
  
Another song started to play, the sign for the rest of the wedding party to dance. Dom approached Kel and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"I suppose, gentle sir," Kel replied loftily. He laughed quietly. The music was soft and slow. Dom pulled Kel close and wrapped his arms tightly around her waste. Kel rested her head in the crook of his neck, not caring who saw. Their earlier thoughts still fresh in their minds, being close helped ease the depression.  
  
The song ended and they reluctantly pulled apart. "Care to take a walk, my dear?" Dom asked. Kel nodded. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own affairs to notice their absence.   
  
Dom and Kel reached the rose bushes, walking in silence as the frozen ground crunched under their feet. Suddenly, Dom stopped and took both of Kel's hands in his own. "I know I've never said this, Kel, but I have known it for a long time. I love you."  
  
His brilliant blue eyes drilled into her hazel. "I love you, too," she whispered.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She equaled his kiss. Her hands creeped around his neck and busied themselves in his hair. He stopped to breath, but immediately pulled her back to him. His tongue pressed against her lips and, finding a way in, explored the crevices of her mouth. Their tongues met and Kel became very aware of where their bodies touched: thighs, his arms snugly encircling her, her breasts crushed against chest. She gasped as he moved his lips down to her neck. His hands began to undo the laces of her dress. She stopped him with a trembling. "Dom, don't, please. I'm… I'm not ready." Kel looked away ashamed.  
  
Dom's eyes clouded over with hurt, and then cleared. He lifted her chin so she would look at him. "I understand," he said huskily. "I'll wait. You just tell me…" he trailed off. Kel's eyes betrayed her relief. "Let's go back," Dom said, taking her hand and smiling. 'I would wait forever,' he thought, looking at her with longing.  
  
A/N: Another chapter down. Hopefully, I will update soon. That was a bit hard for me to write. Please be gentle in your reviews (HINT!) which you are going to write as soon as you finish reading this sentence (Major HINT!).


	7. Snow Day

A/N: I love all my reviewers! And, faithful readers, please hang with me while I get through this chapter. The war with Scanra looms ahead, a dark cloud marring the future of our heroine. By the way, Jump and the sparrows are around, I just have not mentioned them specifically. Tobe is still in New Hope. Enjoy the fluff!  
  
Neal and Yuki left for their honeymoon in the south of Tortall on the Great Inland Sea. Things seemed extra quiet around the castle after Neal was gone. Raoul and Buri's wedding was scheduled for the next week. All of the third company was invited, but there would be less nobility attending, compared to Kel and Yuki's ceremony.  
  
Lalasa delivered a beautiful, navy dress to Kel's rooms. It was low cut in the front, trimmed with black lace. Intricate straps crisscrossed the bodice to lace up the front. The dress would match the blue of the Own uniform. Kel gently hung it in her wardrobe as she heard a knock at the door.  
  
Kel opened the door to see Dom, his hair wet from showering and his eyes eager. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked as she let him inside.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Do you want to go for a ride?" he continued, speaking quickly.  
  
"Sure. Meet you down in the stable in ten minutes?"  
  
"Okay. See you there."  
  
Kel changed into fawn colored breeches and soft deerskin boots. She hurried down to the stable and got her grooming supplies. Though a day-old layer of snow blanketed the ground, it was busy that day. Kel brushed and saddled Hoshi just in time to meet Dom in the aisle.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, noticing the glint in Dom's eye.  
  
"Have you ever ice skated?" De handed her a pair of skates and mounted his mare, Mira.  
  
"Not since I was young, on our fief."  
  
"The boys told me that there is a frozen lake a few miles west."  
  
"Let's go." Kel mounted Hoshi and fell into place behind Dom, letting him lead the way.  
  
The lake was huge. Many of the Own were there, bundled in layers with their cheeks flushed from the cold. Kel and Dom tethered their horses and laced up their skates. Stepping carefully across the frozen ground, Kel descended to a place where it was easy to get onto the ice.   
  
Of course, as soon as she moved onto the frozen lake, her feet went out from under her and she fell on her butt. Dom, who was close behind her, easily skated around her and turned, chuckling.  
  
Kel looked up at him, her face etched in a scowl. "Are you laughing at me, sergeant?" she demanded.  
  
"Why, yes, I was." He offered her his hand. She took it and pulled her up.  
  
"In that case…" Kel's gloved hand shot out from behind her back and pushed a heap of snow into his face. Sputtering, Dom wiped the cold, frozen stuff out of his eyes and heard laughing behind him. "Look who it is," Kel exclaimed. "Lerant, Quasim, Wolset, how nice to see you. How are you on this fine day?"  
  
"Better than Dommy boy," Lerant replied between laughing spasms.   
  
"Did you offend, Mother?" Wolset asked, using his nickname for Kel.  
  
"He laughed at me," Kel explained in a nonchalant voice. "He had to pay."  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Laughed at the Lady Knight? You deserved what you got," Quasim scolded, ducking a blow Dom aimed at his head. "So, Dom let you in on our secret, ehh?" He gestured around him. "We convinced Milord to let us come here instead of freezing in the training yards. He is around here somewhere."  
  
"Here I am," a voice boomed from behind Kel. She turned to look at her former training master. He and his fiancée, Buri, stood arm in arm, surveying Dom critically. "A bit of a cheap shot, Kel, but it probably did him some good."   
  
Dom gave him a withering glare. "The whole world is against me. You will all pay."  
  
"Okay," Kel replied, "But now I am going to skate. Isn't that why you brought me here?" She skated off in the other direction, everyone following. She spent the next hour chatting with Raoul, Buri, and members of the third company.  
  
"Do you know what we need?" Raoul asked mischievously. Those around him gave him question looks. "I do. Boys!" he hollered in his battlefield voice. "Here, now." He waited until the forty or so men had clustered about him in the center of the lake. "I decided we should do a little training after all in the, uh… the tactical aspect of war. Change back into your boots. We're going to have a snowball fight. You too, Buri and Kel."  
  
"We wouldn't miss this!" they chorused.  
  
Everyone hurried back to the bank and slipped into boots. They met in a small clearing next to the lake. Raoul was waiting.  
  
"Right then. You get hit five times and you are out. Go back to the lake. And if you get caught cheating, I'll think of something very unpleasant for you to do. We'll divide into two teams. I command one. Sergeant Domitan, you command the other. We'll start by picking three. I will take Buri, Kel, and Quasim."  
  
"Fine, steal all the good ones." Dom smiled at Kel and her heart flip flopped in her chest. "Quasim, Lerant, Samuel," he called out. The two went on until all the men were divided.   
  
"Right," Raoul concluded. "Sergeant, name your second."  
  
"Corporal Wolset," Dom proclaimed solemnly, "Do you agree to be my second?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan," Raoul said in turn, "Do you agree to be my second."   
  
"I do, sir," Kel replied, taken off guard. She thought he would choose Buri.  
  
"If anything should happed to the commander, seconds take charge, got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The men replied in unison.  
  
"Good. Dom, take your men to that side and set up your fort." Raoul pointed and Dom beckoned his crew. "My lot, head over there and start packing snow."  
  
Raoul commanded them to build snow walls around three tall trees, shaped in a triangle. They configured it so that each tree was in the middle of one of the three walls. Raoul posted lookouts amid the needled branches of the pines. The rest of the makeshift squad sculpted and stockpiled snow balls in the center of the fort.  
  
Kel was sent to command a spy mission with five of their men. They cautiously crept around the border of the trees to the other side of the clearing. Dom had chosen to build a trench between two boulders. It had walls on both sides, but the top was unguarded. Kel signaled the men to return to the fort. Before they turned, though, Kel noticed three men sneak out of the trench and head toward their side. Changing her mind, Kel told her men to tail them, forming snowballs as they went. Already familiar with the landscape, they quietly surrounded them. At Kel's sign, the three men in the front let their snowballs fly. One was out before he had the chance to run. Another tried to fight, but only hit one man once before he was hit five times. The last tried to retreat, but was stopped by Kel and her remaining two men.  
  
Silently smiling their congratulations, in case there were more of Dom's people around, Kel and her men headed back to the fort. "Coming back, we took out three of their men, sir," she reported to Raoul. "Damien was hit once. This is what Dom's fort looks like." She took a stick and proceeded to draw a map. "If we attack from the two trees overhanging it," Kel explained, "we could do some serious damage. We just need a distraction so we can get our men up there."   
  
"Good work, Kel." Raoul appeared lost in thought for a moment. "Saddlebags, boys! Empty them and pack them with snow balls. Quasim, take seven men around behind their trench with the saddlebags. Some others will be up front with me. We'll distract them long enough to get you fellows up those trees. When they won't notice, pelt them with snow. Let's go."  
  
Kel ended up with Raoul, showing him the best way to approach the trench. She positioned the men behind two boulders not far from Dom's fort. "We'll pretend to be a sloppy scouting party who just stumbled upon their fort. Kel, get around the fort and signal Quasim to move. Can you handle the trees?" Raoul asked, remembering her discomfort of heights.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good. Move people!" The men loosely banded together and began to talk. Kel waited for Dom's people to notice them before slinking around the trees to Quasim.  
  
"Let's go," she whispered when she reached him. He handed her a couple of snow filled saddle bags. Raoul's men were caught in a snow ball fire, retreating to the boulders pretending to be surprised. Kel led Quasim around the chaos. Quietly and efficiently, the men and Kel climbed the trees. Dom was shouting orders right and left; his men were launching snow at his command. They were too absorbed to notice those hidden in the pine needles behind them.  
  
Kel signaled the tree squad to fire. They only had a few second of surprise, so she decided to make the best of it. The men launched enough snow balls in those few seconds to disable six men and hit everyone in the fort at least once. When Dom realized their position, he dispatched his men to hunt Kel and her people down. This is where the tricky part came in. Kel and the men dropped down from the tree and sprinted toward their own fort. She was hit once and one of her men was disabled, but all in all they fared well. Vaulting over the fort's wall, they waited for an attack. Raoul had lost three people and he was hit twice. Nevertheless, their team fared far better than Dom's.   
  
A shout came from one of the lookouts in the tree. Some of Dom's men were approaching from the west. It looked like Wolset was in charge.  
  
"It's a distraction," Kel muttered as Raoul commanded the men to fire at will. She climbed up one trees and scanned the area. There, in the trees to the north, she caught a hint of color. All of the sudden, men charged out of the trees. Kel shouted an alarm to Raoul, but it was too late. They crashed through the wall, breaking it down. Raoul was pelted by all of them at once.   
  
"I'm out," he called, not wanting to give away Kel's position but making the fact known. Kel surveyed the scene quickly. It looked like Dom had pulled all his men out to attack. Their fort would be unguarded.  
  
"Buri, Quasim!" she called, dropping down from her perch. "Get the men together. Retreat to Dom's fort, quick!" Kel saw Dom's head shoot up from among the attackers. He met her eyes as she smiled. "Then we crush them."  
  
The men turned and fled from their shelter, grabbing filled saddle bags in case Dom had not stockpiled snow balls. They broke off into three groups, taking different directions to the fort. Buri's group made it there first, followed shortly by Kel and her men. Quasim's men were chased down and hit, so only two of them made it back.   
  
They had managed to lure Dom's people back and began to fire. Snow balls rained across the field. Kel signaled for a charge so they could finish off the remaining few at close combat. Kel sent a man to count heads, just to make sure they had got everyone. He came back reporting that Dom and Lerant were still missing.   
  
"Okay," Kel said, "I want you all to partner up and search in different directions. Scream if you see one of them so the others can help you out. If you hear a scream, go to it carefully. These two are tricky."  
  
They set out, Kel partnering with a man named Davin. It was not too long before they heard a holler coming from the other end of the clearing. Kel saw her men rush toward the origin of the scream and decided that she and Davin were not needed. A messenger ran to them a few minutes later pronouncing that Lerant was disabled.  
  
"That means we only have Dom left," Kel muttered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark haired man drop from a tree. He hit the unprepared messenger, who proclaimed he was out, and turned on Davin. Davin could only take two hits, which he promptly received, and walked off muttering.  
  
"So, it is just you and me, Lady Knight," Dom said mock menacingly, closing the gap between them. He held a snow ball in each hand with more in reach. "Don't scream and don't even try to open that pretty little saddlebag." Dom was right in front of her now. Suddenly, he dropped the snow in his hands and bent his head to kiss her. Kel was surprised, thinking he would disable her. Still, she returned his kiss with as equal passion as he dealt out, savoring the warmth of his mouth against her. One arm went around his neck. The other carefully unslung the full saddlebag from her shoulder and moved it around his back. Kel kept kissing him, hard, so he would not know what was happening. In one deft motion, she brought the bag up and emptied it on his head.  
  
"Oh, you're in trouble now!" Dom exclaimed, shaking the snow out of his face.  
  
"You are disabled. We won!"  
  
"So?" he asked devilishly. He picked up some snow and started rolling it. Kel ran off, giggling. Dom chased after her for a while. Then he hid behind a tree and waited for her to double back, as he knew she would.   
  
By this time, Buri had decided to get the disabled people to help look for Dom, not finding him anywhere. She and Raoul were walking together when they heard a small scream of surprise, followed by quiet giggling. They walked up to the base of a tree to find Kel and Dom kissing.  
  
"So it did work!" Raoul exclaimed. Buri just smiled slightly. This did not come as a shock to her, being in close confidence with Alanna. Kel and Dom pulled apart, flustered and shocked at being caught.   
  
Kel smiled weakly at Raoul. "We won, sir."  
  
Raoul just laughed heartily. "Come along young uns. I am getting rather cold." He winked at Kel and Dom. "How about a cup of cider, my treat?" They nodded and walked back to the horses.  
  
A/N: All right, I have a plot in mind for the next chapter, so I will try to update soon. A few reviews might motivate me though! So please (gets down on knees and holds up hands pleadingly), I beg you to review. Thanks! 


End file.
